Sleepless
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Jade has something to tell Beck, but she's afraid to tell him. This secret could be so dangerous, it could destroy her life. Beck can tell there's a secret, by a text. 'I Can't Sleep 2nite'. Bade One-Shot. Rated K .


_Yes! I am finally able to upload stories now! I'm gonna say this now, this is just a warm-up. I do have other stories, but I'll not post them until later. For now, please review. Thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. Mr. Dan Schneider does. And If I did, then would I be here?

Time: 10:00 PM

Jade is lying wake. Thinking about her life. Everything. Everyday, she was shown to be aggressive, mean-spirited- and sarcastic. She doesn't want to be that, but she was upset. Her life sucked. Her father abused her, and her mom was less aggressive, but however, is confused by her mean spirit. It was when she was 14, was when her current personality toke place. Her father said that on her 14th birthday, he would buy the purse she always wanted. But he never got it. And there wasn't a present from him to her. Not even a birthday card. Instead, she got the opposite of what she expected, and he said 4 words that would change herself forever. "I Hate You Jade." Jade was shocked, heartbroken, and then became aggressive, and over-possessive.

Jade kept a secret from him. But she can't even say it. This secret could save her life. Or this secret could destroy her life. It's so life-saving, yet super dangerous, like Archery.

Jade loved archery. On Saturday mornings, Jade would take out her bow and arrows, and do some target practice. It is the only thing she could completely trust. It was with her ever since she was 15, when she waned to try a sport during Summer Camp. It was her favorite sport, not even swimming. Archery, is the one thing that keeps her alive, and where she could let out her true side. A girl who is so- Jade couldn't think of her true side. It usually hurt her to think about it. She would start crying, and by the time that ended, she would cry endless, and stay awake all night. I can't afford to stay awake all night. Jade thought. I have a test tomorrow. I have to go to sleep.

Time: 10:25

Jade is still awake. Jade can't sleep tonight. Out of the blue, she grabbed her pearphone, turned it on, and sent a text to Beck, that said: 'I Can't Sleep 2nite'. Then hit sent. Unlike before, Jade was more relaxed and fell asleep fast.

Beck accidently left his phone on, and he had to phone tune, that tells you that you have a text message. Beck woke up fast and confused. Why the heck was his phone ring at 10:34 at night? He picked his phone up, and read Jade's text message. And Texted back "What's wrong babe?" and grabbed his keys, and patiently held his phone. Jade woke up, hoping that the text she sent, wasn't real. Unfortunately, it was. Jade freaked out and typed "Nothing!". It wasn't enough to trick Beck to come over, and talk to Jade. "I'm coming over." and Beck turned his phone off, and put a coat on, and started his car up, and drove to Jade's house.

Meanwhile, Jade was freaking out. She didn't want to tell what she thought of tonight. Who Jade really was. She can't say that tonight. She can't! Or at least she thought she couldn't. Jade tried to decide if she should tell Beck the truth, or lie.

Time: 11:00

Jade was asleep bye the time Beck came in. He quietly came in and quietly whispered "Jade? How are you Jade?" sitting on her bed. Jade woke up. She wanted to scream, but however, her throat was dry for some reason, so she couldn't scream. In fact, Jade had trouble talking. Luckily Beck had a glass of water for her. She quickly drank it. She was able to talk again.

"What's wrong with babe?" Beck responded.

Jade wanted this to be a dream. She can't tell Beck this. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Never! But, she had too. No, I can't now. I can't do it. Jade thought. "Don't be afraid Jade. What's wrong?" Beck said.

"I can't say it. I'm afraid." Jade said, about to burst out in fear. "Don't be afraid." Beck said, then Jade burst out with the truth, of the secret.

"I CAN'T! IF I SAY IT, IT COULD DESTROY MY LIFE, OR SAVE IT! BUT I CAN'T HAVE THAT RISK BECK! I CAN'T RISK IT ALL!" Jade screamed. Jade was in fear from it.

"Just say it." Beck said.

This might by the end. Jade thought. This could be the end of my relationship with Beck, friendships, and my life. Just 5 words, could destroy it all. Her life would be over, and she would have to be a no body. And that's someone she doesn't want to be.

"My-" Jade had fear in her voice. She had to say it. She couldn't hold the grudge much longer. It was now or never. And unfortunately, it was now.

"My origin-" Jade was in complete fear now. She was confused, in fear, she didn't know what to- Beck then kissed Jade.

That kiss was like magic. It calmed Jade completely, almost. Jade was still a little nervous, but she was mostly calm.

"You are calm?" Beck asked calmly.

"Yes." Jade said quickly.

Jade was ready to give it all up now. Her life would either be saved, or her life could be over.

Jade then, whispered the truth: "My original personality was Cat's."

Jade flinched, in fear, ready to end her life.

But in Jade's shock, Beck kissed her.

Like before, she was cured of everything.

"You still love me." Jade said, in confusion.

"Who said I stopped?" Beck said. "It doesn't matter how you were in the past. But you are you. And I love you because of that."

Jade couldn't believe it. The secret saved her life. After living for 3 years in fear for this secret, it saved her life. After years of torture, god gave her some luck.

"Thank you." Jade said, then Jade fell asleep fast.

"Just because you were different back then, doesn't mean that I don't love you. I do Jade. Good night, 143." Beck whispered the final words, before going home.

_Aww...isn't the ending sweet? Thank you for read this. I'm sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, and please review. every review will make me smile._


End file.
